narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuun Shukiro
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"| |} '''Ryuun Shukiro '''is the main character and protagonist of the fanfiction: New Generations (Created by nxf11rocks) He is a jonin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Ayane. *Note from Writer I'm planning on writing a lot more info on Ryuun now, and will be expanding slowly. My first plans on his jutsu have been replaced, the Goto no longer exists. Hope you'll like his story ^_^ Background Ryuun is the son of Masaaki Shukiro and Akina Shukiro, while also being the nephew of Tsuki Shukiro and Taiyo Shukiro. Ryuun was only four years old on the day of the Shukiro Massacre. His parents however betrayed the Shukiro Clan and was on the side of Konoha. During the massacre he was being watched by the head of the Hyuga Clan. After a year of living Konoha in disguise, Naruto, who was 101 years old, had a heart attack. He survived but feared that he'd have another one soon. He summoned Masaaki, Akina, and Ryuun to his hospital bed and explained a way to help make sure the Ryuun will be safe. Being reminded of how he was wanted Ryuun to become the next jinchuriki. His parents agreed to the plan. After learning the Eight Trigrams Seal, Ryuun's parents, Naruto, Ryuun, and a few anbu were brought to a spot that was ready for the sealing far away from Konoha. Naruto died there and Ryuun became the next jinchuriki, with his parents dying from the seal being too much for them. Ryuun was taken in by Hizashi Sarutobi, the next Hokage. Even though he adopted him, they didn't live together since Hizashi wanted Ryuun to learn how to be independant, and for his own safety. After a few months he met Koharu Hyuga, and became great friends with him. A year later Koharu introduced Ryuun to Iroshi. Iroshi wanted to become a strong shinobi when he grew up and convinced them to join the academy, which Hizashi allowed. However once Ryuun was called on roll call as "Ryuun Shukiro" all the kids, besides Iroshi and Koharu, remembered how bad the clan was. They usually ignored him, never speaking to him. Sometimes kids would bully Ryuun, calling him names like "Kidnapper" or "Demon". However one day he became angrier than he ever was at that age and found his inner strength and yelled back at them. They charged at him and he beat them up. After this event Ryuun wanted to become stronger than ever. He became motivated to become recognised as an ally to Konoha instead of some demon. He studied more and his grades increased rapidly, making the top student in grades in a month. After he graduated he was put on a team with Koharu Hyuga, and Kiyoyumi with Ayane Kasagawa as their sensei. With the guidance of Ayane and Teroji, Ryuun's skills develop significantly. Personality When Ryuun was a child he would never smile, unless he was with his parents before they died. He would also yell at the people who neglected him that one day he'd be respected. When Ryuun met Koharu he started to open up a little. Although he was happy around Koharu and the Hyuga Clan, he didn't know how to show others. He opened up even further after being friends with Iroshi because of his perverted nature. He started to smile more and started to understand other people's emotions. After meeting Ayane he felt a strange vibe from her. After asking her how she felt about him, she told him she didn't hate him at all since she didn't know him. He started understanding his feelings more like love. During his mission to the Land of Fruit, he was forced to fight a Jonin leveled ninja from Iwa. During the fight he listened to her story and he learned more about his own emotions. After the timeskip to Part 2 he acted like a normal person with his own personality. He laughs, crys, gets angry, feels loving, gets surprised, and understands everyone's emotions all the time. This was due to Jiroji's teachings to him about emotions, and why they appear at specific times. After the lecture, he secretly put Ryuun into different situations to have him learn, understand, and bring out his personality. Appearance Ryuun has fair skin with strange purple eyes like that of his father. His signature trait being his short black hair with red streaks on the front. In Part 1, Ryuun let his red bangs grow longer to hide part of his face, being his left side. However after the chunin exams he shortened them after being cheared by the audiance. He wore a grey short sleeved shirt that had a zipper and two red straps on the middle, with two protecters on each sleave, the konoha symbol on both of them. He also had on white shorts with kunai holsters on both sides, two blue tool bags, and blue shinobi shoes. Is Part 2, he kept his bangs short so people would be able to see his face. He had on a black sleevless shirt with a zipper, a medium sized collar, and was purple in the inside. He also had navy blue pants with a brown belt with two black containers on the left side. He also picked up long black shinobi shoes with four straps, three on the top and two on the top of the foot. After some time he realized that his arms were exposed, so he picked up some black arm warmers with metal conected to them in the shape of a rectangle and some gloves with metal in the shape of square that left his fingers exposed. After training his lightning release, he later had metal bracers connected to cloth that he put above his elbow that helps conduct electricity. Abilities Taijutsu Although not Ryuun's best skill, he has shown to be quite skilled in Taijutsu, reaching it's best with the aid of his shadow clones. With the aid of five shadow clones he was able break a water clone of Ayane's guard, a famous kunoichi, and have enough strength to hold her still for Koharu to give the finishing blow. He also shown great ability of Taijutsu during his fight with Jirou, a rogue Kumo ninja, where he was able to break his guard with deception. After improving his chakra control to gain more speed, Ryuun began focusing on dodging and maneuvering. Ryuun had proven to be nimble which allowed him to create a series of his own maneuvers. Since being a recent academy graduate, Ryuun showed high levels in speed and reflexes, being the first notice Jirou. After improving his chakra control, his speed outpaced Gasuke. He later increased his speed more to outrun Iroshi's water release jutsu and move faster than unaided eyes in Part 1. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Ryuun has proven to be quite proficient at using the shadow clone technique. In Part 1, He was able to create more more than fifty clones in one day, and used them to study his enemy. Even though it tired him, he was able to create twenty more with paper bombs under their clothing as a trap. After learning more jutsu he started using less and less shadow clones two the point where he only used them to maneuver in the air, deception, or for specific jutsu. Summoning Technique During a lesson with Ayane, Ryuun learned the summoning technique and later signed a contract with the snakes of Ryuchi Cave. He is able to summon snakes of vairous sizes anywhere on his body, mostly from his back, hands, and legs. He also has shown the ability to summon a the giant snake, Ryota. Ryuun also gained several snake like techniques, most notedly the Hiding in a Snake technique where Ryuun hid in a snake's body while it crawled through tight spots unditected. He also brought enemies into the snake with him so they could fight without worrying about them running away or having other people interfere. Ryuun also gained the Orochimaru Substitution Technique as the Snake Sage mentioned it was originally a technique only the snake's knew. However this jutsu costs a large amount of chakra, therefore leading to Ryuun only relying on it as a last resort. Nature Transformation As Masaaki's son, Ryuun had shown to have a natural affinity for Lightning Release, Ryuun learned how to manipulate it relatively quick under Ayane's guidance. Ryuun taught himself the Chidori after learning how to channel lightning release chakra to body parts. This made fights easier by being able to punch through boulders with ease, and severely injurying enemies. In Part 1, Ryuun was able to use the Chidori three times, then increased it to four after learning the walk on water technique which perfected his chakra control. He also had enough knowledge of manipulating lightning release to use lightning on water to attack enemies, as seen during the last round of the chunin exams against Iroshi. Also having the ability to use water release techniques, Ryuun has mastered several water techniques. After accidently dampening a sheet of paper after being sneaked up on, Ryuuun turned to Iroshi, water release prodigy, to learn about water jutsu. Ryuun is fairly skilled with using water release. He is capable of using the Water Release: Water Wall to protect himself from Kunai, Shuriken, Paper Bombs, and intense flames. Also his use of the Water Release: Great Waterfall allowed him to only need four hand signs, then he expelled it from his mouth. His skill with water clones allowed him to create several with the water he creates from several of his techniques for backup. He has also been shown to be extremely well at using his water release chakra to create Storm Release techniques. Ryuun is able to combine these two chakra natures to create the storm release kekk ei genkai. His use of the kekkei genkai includes the use of beams of light that can be freely guided missles, and is able to use chakra manipulation to create several other techniques. One of his strongest being his ability to create storm release chakra that is then compressed into high-density shapes, much like the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand Gathering technique. Ryuun is also to create stronger weapons like chakrams which he is able to throw, and is able use his storm release chakra to make strings, much like wire strings, which he can hold to manipulate thrown storm release jutsu. Deception and Strategy Senjutsu Other Skills Stats Category:Konohagakure Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Male Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Jōnin Part 1 Category:Konohagakure Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Male Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Jōnin